


Average・平均

by machigaiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Im tired, Self-Hatred, also criticism is much appreciated :0, dont mind me, i wrote this at 2am, me just projecting my problems onto hajime, uhm idk pretty much a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machigaiko/pseuds/machigaiko
Summary: "There slumped the figure of Hajime Hinata. An average human with an average name and an average life. Everything about him was just... average."Hajime has an average existential crisisor i project my nighttime brain onto hajime im sorry hajime
Kudos: 3





	Average・平均

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely disappointed how it turned out, but I'm not entirely proud either. I'm never really proud with anything I make so this is probably as good as it's going to get... unless you give criticismmmmmm
> 
> yes. yes i am practically begging for criticism.
> 
> Hope you like the little vent fic tho!

It's late. Time has passed. The sun has set. Another night begins.

The sun's fiery light that once set the room ablaze had dimmed down into a deep red, sinking steadily into the stretching waters. Before long, the room had been filled with shadows and softly illuminated by the bright moon outside, highlighting small silver streaks on every object. There, in the corner of the dorm huddled the slumped figure of Hajime Hinata. An average human with an average name and an average life. Everything about him was just... average.

It was painful how average he was. His life was less of a story and more of a simple collection of common stereotypes in people like him. The striking amount of his lack of character only became more obvious when he stood around all the other ultimates, around all the other people with unique qualities and unique ways they could affect the world. People like him though, their job is to assist and exist to aid these amazing people in their change; they could never actually create an impact on their own.

_Average  
_

_Just like everyone else  
_

_Replaceable  
_

_Useless  
_

_Worthless  
_

_Merely existing._

Phrases, voices, thoughts and feelings floated around in his head, spinning, adding on to each other and overlapping into the unidentifiable mess that was his thought process. He couldn't keep his head straight by himself, there has to be something going on, something to distract him, but there wasn't anything to distract himself with at night.

His body just lies there, limbs gone limp and face devoid of emotion, eyes unfocused as if staring at something that isn't there. His mind isn't nearly as straightforward though. Tornadoes and storms of mindless scenarios and self-deprecating comments cascade into his head, drowning his own monologuing and blending it with the unknown voice that echoes obnoxiously; they both were the same voice, after all. 

His fingers twitched. Then his hand moved. His body lethargically rose from its position on the floor, putting one foot in front of the other towards the window. Every movement felt like it was forced, as if he wasn't really doing it, as if there was someone from above controlling his body with string like a marionette. The view into the water and island grew wider as he dragged himself closer to the mirror. The island was glowing with the same tender and pale glow of the moon, bright lines wiggling and warping as streaks of light reflected off of the water. It truly was a sight to behold...

...until his focus left outside and onto the window. There was the same white glow decorating his face, only exaggerating the haunting shadows. Disgustingly average. He hated seeing that sickeningly familiar face of his. His facial features screwed up into one of disgust, and seeing his reflection of the action only made his face screw up more. Disgust. Pure disgust. He's had enough of his reflection. He's had enough of this window.

Sighing, his exhausted body slid back down to the ground, his eyes proceeding to unfocus once more as his thoughts started returning to him.

_What a disgusting thing to look at, I feel bad for everyone who ever had to look at me._

_They shouldn't have had to look at me at all._

_I shouldn't have had to be a part of their lives._

_All the things that they could do... what can I do?_

_My future is bleak and dark, what will I be when I grow up?_

_What do I_ want _to be when I grow up...?_

_Such a simple childish question that I have such a hard time answering, what did I say before? What do I enjoy doing anymore?_

_Why can't I find joy in anything I do?_

_Why can't I just be more useful?_

_Why can't I make myself a future?!_

_All I'm doing is taking up space, wasting time, delaying the inevitable._

_If I won't end up doing anything in my life and just end up dying, it would make no difference to if I had just died now!_

_How would people react if they had found out I had killed myself?_

_Would they care?_

_Would they even realize how little of a difference it would've made?_

_Would they even realize how much of a waste it was to ever even know I existed?_

Have _they even realized it yet?_

 _Have they_ already _realized it?_

Melancholy washed over his body, overwhelming his senses with a hollow feeling of apathy. Self monologuing, existential questions, new thoughts, old thoughts, spiraling in the whirlpool of his mind. It was all so agonizing, yet so familiar, and Hajime could not care less.

The moon's cool light that once painted the room silver had brightened into a soft blue, the white circle sinking steadily into the stretching waters. Before long, the room had been filled with a heavenly glow and brightly illuminated by the rising sun outside, making every object glow and shimmer. There, in front the window huddled the slumped figure of Hajime Hinata. An average human with an average name and an average life. Everything about him was just... average.

It's late. Time has passed. The sun has started to rise. Another day begins.


End file.
